Oak Tree
by HandswithRoses
Summary: Aria remembers Ezra from under her oak tree in Central Park. One-shot.


**Oak Tree**

**Aria's POV:**

The warm feeling that the fall always gave Aria, was overwhelming under the big oak tree. She could sit under her favorite tree for hours; reading one of the many classic books she loved, watching all the different people passing by, writing a poem or just thinking. This was her save place, not in her own apartment a few blocks away, but under this oak. It was a secluded part of Central Park. Once when she walked home from grocery shopping, she wasn't really paying attention, and the poem she was reading while walking slipped away from her fingers. The wind blew it away and the soft pinkish paper landed on the food of the tree. Ever since that day she came back at least once a week. There wasn't really a reason why she went back to that tree week after week, it just made her feel comfortable. The wood felt soft and warm on her skin, even in the fall. It wasn't that warm outside anymore, but she just felt the need to come again today. She watched the trees drop their leaves and she would follow them with her eyes until they were safely on the ground, almost like she had to protect them. Another thing she loved about the fall; the leaves colored and dropped as soon as they wanted to reach the ground. But before they could actually reach it, they flew there and they could never be as free as in that moment anymore.

Repositioning herself a little, she took the book out of her bag and put it in her lap. No one knew she came here and she liked it that way. She always told Spencer, who was now her lovely neighbor, that she went to the library to write or to read. It wasn't like she didn't want to tell her where she actually went, she just wanted to keep the tree her own little secret. So the tree would be just hers. Like she owned the tree, even though she didn't. The safety and comfort would fade if somebody else would use the tree like she would. The tree wouldn't be as valuable anymore to her if it would be exposed to everyone who walked Central Park on a daily basis. When she sat under the tree, it almost felt the same like when she was with… no, she shouldn't think about him anymore.

She took a small sip of the hot chocolate she bought on her way over here. There it was, the first one she had seen this year. A toadstool. The first ones were always the most beautiful. Nature had done its job yet again. Over the years, she had learned to appreciate the little things more, like a toadstool or a thank-you-card from one of her colleagues. She was a professional editor now and she was happy with what she had reached. There were a few poems she wrote that became quite popular, but she never dared to publish any of the many books she had written. All her books made her think about him, the one guy she would never forget. He was a best-selling author now and she hadn't seen him in eight years. Once he wanted her company to publish some of his work, but she replied that she wasn't interested, he just didn't know that it was her declining his offer or that is was her company. The company wasn't under her name, because she didn't like her name thrown around everywhere. The name was simply; _Young Editors._ She worked with young people, all of them around her own age, yet professional in every way possible.

Another sip of her hot chocolate made her realize her hands were cold. She kept her hands around the foam cup to warm them up. The book was still unopened in her lap, but she couldn't open it. Not just yet. She had bought his first published book three years ago in a small book store in Brooklyn. She hadn't opened it once. Sometimes her colleagues talked about the book during lunch time and they all seemed to have read it. According to them, it's the best novel ever written. She bought it that day, because it would have been their fifth anniversary. It was also the exact same day she found the oak tree. She never dared to open the book, because she knew which story it would contain. But she would read it from his side, and she knew it would hurt her. She knew it would break her heart all over again.

Settling herself again, closer to the tree this time, she took the cover in another time. The letters read in a shiny dark blue; _Ezra Fitz._ How many times had she just stared at the cover, wishing her fingers would be able to open it. They never did. This novel would contain the one story she couldn't just read. It would always be the story of her life. The life she shared with him. The life she relived almost every day, yet the ending was included or excluded depending on her mood. Would there be a day when she would finally be able to read the book? She didn't know the answer to that question. She was waiting for some sort of sign for her to read it. Something she would see, find or remember and she would just know in that exact same second that it was a message for her to read it. The message would come if she was ready to read it. Until then, she waited and tried to move on with her life.

Her left pointer finger glided lightly over the cover of his book, titled _You_. She placed the book back in her bag and took another sip of her hot chocolate. It was really getting cold outside, but the tree radiated some sort of warmth like she was in his arms again. His strong arms used to comfort her when she was upset, or they were draped around her lovingly when they just wanted to cuddle. But she had lost his comfort, she had lost him. And it was all her fault. He had seen Jason kiss her. She had pulled away almost immediately and she had told Jason she wasn't available. But it was too late for Ezra. He was already gone. She saw him running away and she ran after him. But her short legs couldn't carry her fast enough. His phone must have been bombarded with texts and calls and he didn't answer any of them. The next day she decided to visit him, so she went to his apartment. She kept knocking, because she knew he had to be home. After fifteen minutes she got tired of knocking and yelling his name, so she entered his apartment with the spare key. All his stuff was gone and so was he.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a loud barking noise. It wasn't particularly rare, because a lot of people walked their dogs in Central Park. She just never heard it so… close. The oak was in a secluded part, where no one really came. Normally she couldn't even hear the children playing, the teenagers laughing or the parents discussing. As she looked around her, to see where the noise was coming from, she saw a young golden retriever approaching her. The small animal probably lost its owner, but there was no one in the area. A few moments later, the pup sat exhausted next to her. The pup in- and exhaled heavily, his tongue outboard. It was a beautiful puppy, still delighted and playful. She looked around her once again, but still no one in sight. When she looked down at the puppy again, she stared right back at her. Hesitantly, she stroke the small animal on the back. The puppy seemed to enjoy it and rolled over its back. She decided to sort of tickle the small animal and it always looked like the puppy laughed along with her. The dog lay there for a few more moments until she rolled over again. She breathed normally again and curled herself up in Aria's lap. It didn't take long before her eyes were closed while Aria stroke the puppy a little more. The puppy didn't have a collar, so she couldn't see who her owner was.

"Aria" She thought she heard someone say. It must have been an illusion, because there was yet again no one around her. The puppy was probably fast asleep by now, because it lay down so quietly. It made her feel tired as well. The little puppy was warm on her lap and soon she closed her eyes as well. This was a perfect day. She could just sit here, with a cute little dog in her lap. She felt safe here, with a puppy curled up on her under the oak tree. The dog radiated the same kind of comfort as the tree did. And that's when her eyes were perfectly open again. This was the sign. She had bought the book the same day she found the tree. It meant that she was ready to buy the book. Now, she felt the same comfort, which concluded that she was ready to read the book.

"Aria" She heard someone yell and this time she was sure she had heard it right. But there was still no one around her. The puppy had heard the yelling as well and sharpened its ears. One eye was still closed, but the other spied on every tree in the area. It was a funny look to see on the dog and she chuckled a little at the sight.

"Aria?" She heard the same voice yell her name again, even though it came out as a question, this time she was sure it was a male's voice. It sounded closer than before but she couldn't see anyone. Why would someone be out here? Better question, why would anyone yell her name out here? She had been here for quite some time, three years after each other. Never had she ever seen or heard anyone. It was getting a little bit darker outside as well, so she couldn't see as far than when the sun shone brightly anymore. Suddenly, the puppy curled up from her lap and stood right beside her again in the yellow leaves.

"Aria?" The voice called out, which sounded really near now. She should be able to see the man now. But still, no one. But the puppy wasn't as calm anymore and started to circle around herself.

"Aria, there you are" She could hear now, closely behind her. She saw a man walk up to the puppy and he lifted her off of the floor.

"What is that with you and walking away? What's out here anyway?" The man said to the puppy. Wait a second. She recognized that voice. She would recognize that voice from anywhere. When she looked up at him, she saw his beautiful eyes staring back at her, taking in her presence. Firstly, his dark curled hair was still as messy as it always used to be. Secondly, he still wore the exact same watch he wore eight years ago, the watch she gave him. And finally, his piercing blue eyes had also remained the same. She felt the tears that created in her eyes. This was the moment she had fascinated and dreamed about so many times before, but it wasn't like any of them.

"Ezra" His name finally left her mouth and with that a lone tear fell down her cheek. She thought she would never see him again, let alone, say his name again. Her and Spencer had agreed to never talk about him again. So his name didn't have to escape her mouth ever again, until just mere seconds ago. He put the puppy on the ground again and kept staring at Aria while doing so. He was still kneeled down beside the puppy and he kept on staring. She couldn't read his mind like she could when they were still together. The feeling was indescribable, she was relieved to see him again yet confused and shocked. Words couldn't really describe how she felt and that would probably apply for him as well.

"Aria" He said after he had stared at her for what felt like an hour. In reality, it was probably just two minutes.

"Yeah, it's me" She answered him softly. He gave her another glance before he sat down next to her. Just before he was totally settled his shoulder touched her arm lightly and a shock of electricity rushed through her body. She looked up at him and she could see he felt the exact same thing. This was the most awkward situation she had ever been in, because both of them were too speechless to say anything. What should she say? She hadn't seen him in eight long years, he had broken her heart when he left without saying goodbye. His heart was probably even worse than mine at that time. He saw his girlfriend kissing with someone else, and she hadn't even pulled away immediately. Mine would have shattered in at least a million pieces.

"I'm sorry" She said still staring right in front of her, because it were the only words that she could come up with. They didn't change anything, they didn't make it better, they actually meant absolutely nothing. No one can change the past, he can't, she can't, no one can. The best she could do was explain what happened, but she couldn't find the right words to say what she wanted to say, to make him feel what she felt, because they couldn't. There weren't enough words in a vocabulary to say what she needed him to know. But at least it would be better than saying nothing at all.

"It's okay" He said before she could say anything.

"No, it's not, that was the biggest mistake of my whole life. Jason kissed me and I didn't stop him, but when I actually realized what was going on, I pulled away. But you were already gone, for good. After that, I lived in my room for a whole year, I only left it when I went to school. When Ella called me down for dinner, I didn't even respond, because I wasn't hungry. When my friends called me to ask if I wanted to come over, I said I had homework. When I was invited to a party, I told them that I was tired. Exactly one year after you left, my friends were sick of it. Little by little I started to act normal again. Then Spencer and I left for New York in order to go to NYU. That was the moment in my life that I thought I was never going to see you again. If I wasn't in Rosewood anymore, you weren't going to find me anymore. I hid my emotions under my study and that turned out to be the only good thing I really did after you left. On our supposed fifth anniversary I found this oak tree and it has been my safe place to land ever since. It made me think of you, tall, strong, warm, loving and comfortable. I thought about you every single day, all the things we have been through, all the words we shared. I will always love you" She told him quietly and calm the life she had lived after he left.

She looked beside her, to see if she could figure out what he thought or what he was feeling. It seemed like he had to process her story, but she wasn't sure because it was getting really dark outside and she found a small vanilla-scented candle in her bag. When she had lightened it, his face looked broken. He didn't move an inch nor did he make any sound.

"Aria, I never should have left you. If I had known all of this, I would have stayed. There was not a single moment in my life where I felt like I did the right thing that day, but I was too stubborn to admit it. Miserable, that's how my days were spend after I just left you. Much like yours. Then I found writing again and I put all of my emotions in my writing. When I started, I couldn't stop anymore. _You_ was finished in ten days. I wanted my book published so you could read how I felt, so I didn't have to say it directly to you. But after it became a bestselling novel, I felt miserable again. If that was the way I had to gain my pride as an author, to feel that miserable, I didn't want it anymore. I started to write easier things, and that made me feel better for a while. And then I found this little puppy here, she didn't have a home anymore, because she was abandoned. She lived in an animal shelter for the time being, until I took her with me. The exact same comfort like I always had with you shot through my body when I first led eyes on her, so I couldn't help but name her Aria" He smiled at his own statement. She felt herself smiling a little bit as well, because he thought about her when he saw the puppy and she had seen the puppy as a sign.

"Aria, look at me…" Ezra asked her, but she couldn't find the strength to do it right then and there. When she didn't look up at him after a little while, he reached one finger out to her beautiful yet cold face. He touched it softly and the same electricity went through her body again, just like it did before. His finger tilted her head up to meet his.

"My greatest mistake was to leave you that day, instead of hearing you out. I should have fought for you, but that doesn't take away the fact that I have never stopped loving you, Aria" And with that he led her head closer to his, and met her lips in a kiss. This was the kiss she had dreamed of for eight long years. It seemed like their lips fitted even more perfect together than they did all those years ago. It didn't take long before the kiss turned passionate and heated. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closer to her. Their life was whole again, they were whole again.

_Two years later_

This was the first day after their reuniting that Aria came back to the oak tree. Later she realized it wasn't the tree that was special to her, it was the way that made her feel when she was under the tree that was special to her. Ezra gave her this love, warmth and comfort now, so she didn't especially need the tree anymore. But this was a special occasion. Today, it was exactly two years after that day and she wanted to visit the tree one more time. There was still something she needed to do, and she wanted the tree to be a part of it.

There she was again settled under the oak tree, but this time, she was wrapped in his embrace. They had been there for four hours now. Today was the first time that she read his book. He was determined to be by her side when she was going to read it. To be there for her, through the love and the pain. There were tears of joy and tears of sadness, but all through the book, Ezra was right behind her, ready to catch her when she needed him to. She could actually feel all the emotions find their way through her body. Her heart went all over the place in just a few hours of time. Every time when she wanted to quit reading, he made sure she didn't. He knew exactly what every page had to offer and what the next chapter would bring. After another hour she finally reached the last page.

_I will promise myself that if I will ever see you again, I will talk to you. There is no turning back when I see you. From that moment, I will make sure you will love me like you never stopped loving me in the first place. We are going to do all the great things we always dreamed about back in my little apartment. You will be my future wife, my one and only. There isn't a single woman on earth that can replace you. I could never be a good husband to anyone but you. We are going to have a family in the most beautiful house you have ever seen. You and I together._

When she finished the book she let all the emotions go and she got back to reality. Where they were in love again, where they walked their dog together on a daily basis, and where they happily lived together in their dream home.

She curled up closer to him and she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. His arms tightened around her small frame, because it was starting to get cold outside.

"Are you ready to say goodbye yet?" He asked her after they sat there for a little bit longer. His arms were still draped around her and she was lost in thought. She had everything she wished for that same fall day just two years ago. Ezra was back in her life again, and she couldn't have been happier.

"I feel like I have to" She whispered, because she didn't want it to be true.

"Not quite yet, there is still something else here for you, but you need to get up first" He told her and she did as she was told. She was confused, because what could there still be here, in a place like this, where only the two of them had memories? Her eyes read confusion and she knew they did. But then Ezra kneeled down on one knee and suddenly, everything was crystal clear to her.

"Aria, the last few sentences of my novel is where I have always wanted to start this. You have read it now and I'm glad we can put the past behind us in order to keep moving forward. A new step in our relationship, one that we have both been waiting for. That's why Aria Marie Montgomery, I'm asking you on your favorite place on earth, if you will do the honor of being my wife?" He said while he revealed the box with the silver ring inside.

"Yes, of course" She said and she planted her hands on both sides of his face and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
